Hari Pernikahan
by kayyashima
Summary: Perbedaan usia dalam cinta bukan merupakan halangan. Begitu pula paham yang dianut oleh Shikamaru. Bagi dia perbedaan usia antara dirinya dan Temari bukan halangan untuk menyatukan hati mereka./"Tak ku sangka kau segugup itu Shikamaru" /"kau sudah pernah membuka pakaian wanita sebelumnya ya? Kau ahli sekali"/ Canon Shika-Tema


**HARI PERNIKAHAN**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Mashasi Kishimoto**

Warning : _Just my imajination, typo, gaje dll_

.

.

Perbedaan usia dalam cinta bukan merupakan halangan. Begitu pula paham yang dianut oleh Shikamaru. Bagi dia perbedaan usia antara dirinya dan Temari bukan halangan untuk menyatukan hati mereka. Toh, usia mereka hanya terpaut 3 tahun. Tentu bukan masalah besar. Dilihat dari manapun tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Temari lebih "dewasa" 3 tahun dari Shikamaru. Dewasa huh? Mana ada wanita yang suka dikatakan tua? Bahkan hokage ke 5 saja akan marah jika kata laknat – tua - itu meluncur dari mulut orang disekitarnya. Ino bahkan mati – matian selalu melakukan perawatan wajahnya demi menjauhkan tanda – tanda menjadi 'tua'. Walaupun Shikamaru tau Temari bukan tipe gadis yang menjunjung tinggi kecantikan fisik yang akan tersinggung jika dikatakan tua, tetapi dia tetap tidak akan menyebut Temari lebih tua darinya. Cukup menggunakan kata lebih dewasa. Wanita memang makhluk yang paling merepotkan.

Dulu saat terkena Mugen Tsukoyumi, Shikamaru pernah berkata kepada Temari bahwa pernikahan merupakan sesuatu yang merepotkan. Justru sekarang ini kenyataannya berbanding terbalik, dimana dia dan Temari sedang melakukan upacara pernikahan. Kadang manusia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di hari yang akan datang, iya kan?. Tanpa menggunakan lamaran yang romantis dan kata – kata puitis, Shikamaru yang pemalas akhirnya dapat menjerat Temari yang merupakan putri dari Suna. Pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan di Konoha, walaupun diawali dengan perdebatan yang cukup sengit antara tetua Konoha dan Suna. Tetua Suna menginginkan Prosesi pernikahan Shikamaru diadakan di Suna dengan pertimbangan Temari adalah kakak dari Kazekage. Sang Kazekage – Gaara - sendiri sempat merasa kesal dengan perdebatan yang menurutnya membuang tenaga ini. Dengan menggunakan hak sebagai kazekage, Gaara memutuskan untuk memberikan keputusan ini kepada Temari. Dan Temari menyerahkan keputusannya kepada Shikamaru. Disini lah akhirnya, di kawasan kuil di klan Nara mereka menyelenggarakan prosesi pernikahan tradisional.

...

Shikamaru melirik Temari disela – sela prosesi. Temari kelihatan anggun dan mempesona tidak berbeda dengan hime dari klan Hyuuga yang sekarang menyandang marga Uzumaki. Ini sangat berbeda dengan Temari yang biasa, yang selalu tampil tomboy, cuek, galak dan merepotkan. Shikamaru berharap prosesi yang merepotkan segera berakhir. Semua ini lebih merepotkan dan melelahkan dari misi – misi yang pernah dilakukan Shikamaru.

Acara terakhir dari semua prosesi adalah ramah tamah dengan para tamu. Shikamaru meraih jemari milik Temari. Merasa Jemarinya dilingkupi tangan yang dingin Temari sontak menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

"Tak ku sangka kau segugup itu Shikamaru" Temari tersenyum.

"Ck.. mendokusei" Shikamaru hanya mendengus sambil mempererat jalinan jemarinya dengan Temari.

...

Para tamu seperti teman – teman rockie 11 dan kerabat silih berganti mengucapkan kata selamat. Temari menanggapi dengan senyum anggun berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menanggapi dengan asal – asalan. Mungkin dalam hati dia mengucapkan kata – kata andalannya, mendokusei.

Temari memasuki kamar milik Shikamaru -yang sekarang merupakan miliknya juga- dengan diantar ibu mertuanya. Saat pintu digeser tampak kamar telah diatur sedemikian rupa, seperti memang dikhususkan untuk menyambut pasangan baru.

Yoshino menepuk pundak Temari sambil tersenyum membuyarkan lamunannya. "Shikamaru itu memang agak pemalas dan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi dia lebih mengutamakan tindakan daripada berucap. Jadi kau harus sabar menghadapi dia". Temari mengangguk mendengar nasehat ibu mertuanya.

" Kalau anak itu sulit untuk dibangunkan, guyur saja dengan air " Yoshino masih melanjutkan nasehatnya.

Temari tertawa dalam hati kalau benar – benar melakukan itu, sepertinya lebih mudah kalau menggunakan kipas besarnya untuk menerbangkan Shikamaru yang sulit bangun. Lebih praktis dari pada harus menggunakan air yang akan menambah kerjaan baru dengan membersihkan kamar dari air. Oke, kipas andalannya akan diletakkan dipinggir tempat tidur.

...

Shikamaru masih berbincang – bincang dengan tamu yang masih tinggal. "Oi.. Shikamaru" Naruto mendekat kearah Shikamaru.

"Apa" Shikamaru menanggapi Naruto dengan malas. Naruto dengan cengiran semakin lebar menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna kuning ke tangan Shikamaru. Alis Shikamaru sedikit terangkat menerima barang yang diberikan Naruto.

"Jadi ini kelanjutan dari seri buku favorite Kakashi san?".

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk dengan cengiran khasnya. "hahaha.. aku rasa kau membutuhkannya- _tebbayo_ ".

Shikamaru meninggalkan Naruto dengan menggumamkan kata andalannya 'mendokusei'.

...

Temari mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru kamar yang baru saja ditempati. Ingin sekali Temari langsung mandi dan tidur. Rasanya sangat gerah dan tidak nyaman dengan kimono yang dipakai. Kenapa menikah harus memakai pakaian seribet ini sih dan bodoh sekali kenapa dia tidak meminta bantuan ibu mertuanya untuk melepas pakaian merepotkan ini, batin Temari dengan kesal. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke kamar. Temari merasa aneh, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ini bukan misi tingkat S kan?.

Mata Temari tertuju pada pintu yang sekarang sudah terbuka. Pandangan mereka bertemu, jantung temari semakin berdetak – detak tak karuan. Shikamaru menutup pintu dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Mendudukkan diri di samping Temari.

"Apa itu? " Temari penasaran dengan bungkusan berwarna orange yang dibawa Shikamaru.

"Hadiah dari Naruto baka, buka saja kalau penasaran".

Tentu saja Temari sangat penasaran, kira – kira apa yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Dirobeknya bungkus berwarna mencolok itu " Hah.. Naruto memberikan novel kepadamu? Kau tidak terlihat suka membaca novel".

"Iya, coba saja baca isinya kau akan tau kenapa Naruto memberikan itu".

Sontak saja wajah Temari memerah setelah membaca secara acak isi buku. "Dasar mesum" Temari memberikan pukulan di lengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memegang tangan Temari

"Itu kan hadiah dari Naruto, kenapa aku yang jadi korban amukanmu, mendokusei". Shikamaru mengamati Temari dengan intens. Temari jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan seperti itu.

"A-apa? K-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Temari benar – benar gugup

. "Kau tidak berganti pakaian? Atau kau ingin aku bantu untuk melepaskan?" Shikamaru tersenyum geli bisa menggoda Temari seperti ini.

Wajah Temari sendiri semakin memerah, 'ini tidak seperti diriku kenapa jadi gugup begini' batin Temari. "Kau tidak lihat pakaian ini sangat rumit, kenapa di klanmu harus memakai pakaian yang tidak lazim seperti ini,menyusahkan saja". Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi ocehan Temari.

Temari beranjak menuju pintu. Sekelebat bayangan hitam menyelusup ke arah temari. Shikamaru menghentikan pergerakan Temari dengan menggunakan Kagemane no jutsu.

"Hei Shikamaru apa-apaan kau ini, kau ingin mengajak aku sparring?" Temari benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"aku mau minta bantuan ibu untuk membuka pakaian ini". Shikamaru melepaskan segel jutsunya.

"Ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya, tidak usah malu. Aku bisa membantumu,sekarang aku suamimu Nara Temari" Shikamaru semakin tersenyum geli melihat Temari yang semakin merona.

Shikamaru mulai membuka simpul pakaian yang membelit tubuh temari. "kau sudah pernah membuka pakaian wanita sebelumnya ya? Kau ahli sekali".

Shikamaru hanya mengedikkan bahunya menganggap pertanyaan Temari hanya angin lalu. Shikamaru yakin Temari sendiri tau jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Temari.."

"Hemm?"

"Ayo kita praktekkan hadiah dari Naruto" Shikamaru tersenyum menggoda ke arah Temari

"Eh..eto..tapi aku mau mandi dulu" Temari berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya mendengar permintaan Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu,nanti saja kita mandi bersama"

Temari tidak sempat menjawab kata-kata Shikamaru, karena Shikamaru membungkam bibir Temari dengan bibirnya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Menerima segala kritikan dan hujatan.

:* with big hug

14/1-2016


End file.
